Through The Eyes Of The Octavian
by shadowfalls221
Summary: Everyone has a rival...FACT! and Tamaki is no exception... When his family is oppressed by a gang through a series of attacks he naturally goes after his rival
1. Chapter 1

Miss Sophia Octavia well known archaeologist, musician or singer and rival to Tamaki Suoh… she was well known for donating millions to schools world wide and discovering ancient Aztec artefacts. Tamaki on the other hand had become a world renowned piano player playing around the world and only looking at the glamour of things…

"Please may every one board the plane" Sophia looked at her ticket, one way to Tokyo.

She was quickly walked through the plane to first class and then she saw him, his charismatic blonde hair she tiptoed up to him and flicked him "Oww…" Sophia stopped a giggle from escaping her lips and sat on the row opposite him plugging her ear earphones in and listening to the music that boomed out of them.

Through out the flight she had no idea why everyone was screaming she was too busy listening to her songs sometimes tapping her foot to the beat, apparently the aircraft was going through a bit of a rough patch of cloud but she didn't care about that. Tamaki threw looks of confusion at her and his famous duck face of disgust

"How can you listen to music at a time like this!" he screamed but she replied with this

"Sorry…too busy listening to the groove" she foot tapped ferociously to the beat of the music…

"You maniac!" Tamaki shouted

"Really Tamaki…you would think that after years at school together you wouldn't know that!" she said smartly as the plane began to get back on its normal course. Sophia removed her ear plugs and turned off her phone and turned to Tamaki

"Who are you visiting?" she knew him better than he knew himself

"What do you mean?" he asked in return

"You never visit Japan unless you are visiting some one! You have done it for the past four years!" she winked at him and he didn't reply

"Is it Haruhi? You know I was rooting for you two kids to get together but it never happened…" Tamaki scoffed at this

"I was planning to…wait how did you know that Haruhi is a girl?"

"In case you didn't notice she did have friends outside the host club duh!" she felt like she was going back to her stroppy teens again _your 20 not 16 any more act you age_ she thought to herself.

"What are you doing in Tokyo?" Tamaki asked

"None of your business" Tamaki thought that it was Ironic, a voice boomed through the speakers

"Ok folks if you would please put your seat belts on we're about to land" the voice was raspy and it didn't help that it wasn't very clear. The two put their seat belts on and didn't talk for the rest of the journey.

They were guided off of the plane and into the lobby Tamaki (as usual) was the first one out shouting about his dramatic return to Tokyo no one really noticed and Sophia walked by giving him a sly smile and she walked down the steps everyone turned, looked and ran to her asking for autographs and getting selfies

"You do know Tamaki Suoh is behind me?" she asked them, they looked at each other and ran to him taking more photos and getting autographs. Sophia smiled and walked away… her car had been dropped off and that was the main thing, she put her luggage in the back seats and flung herself into it and ignited the engine and drove off.

She arrived at the Elite Ouran Private High School but didn't get out her white Cadillac. She sighed and stared at the marvellous school…

A Goth girl that was her image although she dressed in the normal school uniform she still looked like a Goth. She was in the employ of the host club making them more popular by the minuet and her name was Pandora Soul. She was always to told to "grow up" which made her more rebellious she always got into fights with bullies, standing up for what she believed was right. One day she looked in the mirror and found she couldn't recognise herself. Her red contact lenses, thrown away. Her dark green wig, burned to ashes. Her hair was a vibrant gold with a few brown highlights that shimmered like glitter in the sun light and her eyes were a light peach with a few gold highlights here and there. No one recognised her in school, not even the host club (To be honest Tamaki never liked Goths with the exception of Nekozawa, which only strengthened their rivalry when he found out who she really was) all they knew and will always know is her real name…Sophia Delores Octavia…


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

_Enough remembering…_she thought and she ignited the engine again and drove while the sun made its final rays of light before hiding itself under the sea. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw a police car and before the sirens went on drew to a halt…She waited in her car for the police man to come up to her.

"Alright Miss… licence" the cop said looking down at his note pad taking notes of the car

"Really Officer Campbell…here it is…" she took her shades off to reveal the peach and golden eyes and the officer immediately knew who it was

"Miss Octavia? …Boss says he has something for you don't know what maybe it's another case won't that be fun…" the middle aged man still got excited for the international private detective… Sophia smiled and asked

"I'll go to him in the morning…Do I still get a ticket?" hoping the answer was no

"Yes…you still get the ticket and an added bonus since you work for the police department"

"Damn…" she paused to get her purse took out the money "How much?"

"900 yen for exceeding the limit being a member of the P.D the awful colour on the car, and having great music!"

Sophia laughed a little and paid him the money

"Sign here…"he said and handed her the note pad, she signed it and winked, put the shades back on and drove away

"I got Sophia's autograph! In a police note pad!" he shouted with glee.

_**Tamaki's point of view:**_

_Boy that woman hasn't changed a bit _he thought as he himself got into his limo and his chauffeur drove away as he saw Sophia enter her white Cadillac and drive off…

He arrived at the 2nd Suoh mansion in no time at all and walked in there as if he owned the place

"Father?" he shouted running up the marble stair case. He came across his father's office and barged in with out a knock only to see not only his father and grandmother but Éclair too

"Éclair…what are you doing here?" he stubbornly asked

"Sorting out your marriage…no time to explain just get straightened up and go into the dining hall" his father answered

"He still has eyes for Haruhi…" his grandmother sighed

"I know…" his father sighed and turned his gaze to the woman in his office

Tamaki had gotten a suit laid out on his bed and changed into it he then preceded into the dining room where he was met by Éclair who was sitting at the table with a bowl of soup on the table. He bowed and sat at the chair opposite her, they didn't really talk much, in fact not a word was spoken through the whole evening they muttered their good byes and went to retire for the night.

That night strange bangs were heard in the floors below. He made his way quietly down the stairs and into the main reading room, the light was dim and he could vaguely make out two muscular figures

"Some one's here…" one of them said as a silver glint disappeared into the bag the squabbled on weather they should carry on stealing stuff when out of no where a karate kick came their way knocking one of them out and the other one held his hands up dropped the bag and a light was turned on.

"Butler call 911" Tamaki said…

_**Sophia's point of view:**_

Her eyes opened and stared at the clock, 1 am, she slumped out of bed and went into the bathroom looked at the side board where different coloured wigs were present. She put a cherry red one on and put grey contact lenses in got dresses in uniform and did her make up, it felt weird to be back in her mansion and to put all of this stuff on, she walked out of her bedroom door and the phone started to ring.

She arrived at the police department in a matter of minuets and nook up behind her boss and said

"Morning!" the man jumped still on the phone and said

"Not now I'm waiting for Sophia to pick up the phone" he took another glance and said

"Sophia! I do wish you would stop doing that!" Sophia laughed and said

"What have you got chief…"

"Well…" he couldn't finish

"The Suoh's have been robbed" she finished

"Yes but…"

"They caught the culprit" she said out loud

"Would you stop doing that!" he exclaimed making her sink back

"Sorry sir"

"Thank you…anyway this is not the first time they have been robbed in the last week 6 robberies have occurred and one brutal attack which left one of their maids in hospital…and" he paused every couple of words to see if she would interrupt but she didn't

"And…" she already knew the possible answer but chose not to say it

"They want their son protected in time for the marriage…So naturally I chose you…In case your wondering your name Is Charlotte Long…The perfect cover to go with…"

"To go with my disguise…" The chief sighed gave a warning look and ended with

"Take Carl with you…"


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

The police car drove to the Suoh mansion with in the hour and were given a lot of grief for just that

"Ok sunshine, take me to Master Suoh" Sophia (Charlotte) interrupted her and she was sent directly into his office, most of them had night gowns on and Sophia tried not to make eye contact with Tamaki.

"Miss Long…" Tamaki's grandmother started thinking about weather someone else was going to get hurt, Sophia walked over to his grand mother and said

"As long as the police are involved nothing will hurt any of you" the elderly lady's eyes widened and gave a look of _'did you see and hear that?'_

"I'm going to have to take statements from all of you…No amount of money is going to bribe me from leaving Junior here out of this…" she pointed towards Tamaki and laughed at herself for calling Tamaki a junior, Tamaki's father looked sternly at his son and wanted to say something but Sophia carried on

"My team will have to take the items that were involved in the attempt theft and run tests to see if the culprits have been in the nick before…" she looked around the room Éclair over exaggerating her exhaustion in Tamaki's arms Sophia's disguised eyes flickered at the sight of Tamaki being used the weird thing about it was that he always had his gaze on her, if she was her normal self she would have laughed at the sight of Tamaki and Éclair and then punched him for looking at her…but she was on duty.

"And you…" She paused to look at Tamaki.

"Do you know how dangerous that was…They could have been armed!" her voice grew angrier but she calmed herself down

"But they weren't!" he protested

"Son…she's right…what if they killed you…" his Father agreed

"Let's start with the butler…" Sophia said and she looked at a maid who was quite shocked…

"Mr Den" The butler nodded and Sophia turned

"What were you doing in the early hours of this Tuesday night?" her gaze fixed on his greying hair.

"I was asleep…"

"Where abouts?"

"In my room…under the kitchen" Sophia had a feeling this was going to be a long day, interview after interview and she was falling asleep. Tamaki stepped into the booth and Sophia couldn't be bothered to look up at him and said whilst yawning

"What were you doing in the early hours of Tuesday night?"

"I was asleep…" _I can see where this is going_ Sophia thought

"Can you tell me the events of last night…?"

"Yes I can…but I'm not going to" her bloodshot eyes widened and in an instant she grabbed onto his collar and said

"Look Junior I don't want to be here either so cooperate and we can get done quicker!" his purple orbs looked so frightened, she released her grip and leant back in her chair

"Why don't I put some music on?" Tamaki nodded at the deputy and he turned his phone on for the radio. Tamaki's great piece the stars eyes started to play and all feets tapped on the ground accept for Sophia's as they started to tap and then they didn't and then they would start again

"Now tell me what happened?"

"Well… I awoke to the bumps in the night and went to check it out…and there I found the two thieves and I miraculously saved the day!" he was still his charismatic self as always Sophia sighed at the sight of his charismatic self and said

"Thank you for your time... Carl, come on…I need a brake" she walked away Tamaki took her hand and gave her something… it felt papery

They exited the trailer and went into the police car.

"So…what does the note say…" Carl questioned… Sophia stared at her hands

"Come on don't look so blue…"

"Carl that was the scariest thing I've had to do! We're enemies!" the car drew to a halt as a red light showed on the traffic light sign

"Just open it…" she unscrewed the paper as it read

_I need you to look for someone_

_She has brown hair…_

_Brown eyes,_

_And a lovely face, her name is Haruhi Fujioka_

_Call me when you find her or when the case is solved_

A number was left and Carl read it and said

"He likes Charlotte Long…A.K.A you!" he said it with such bliss

"It's a façade if he knew me in real I am totally different!"

"You're a…"

"Please don't say it…in fact don't even say another word!" he was about to say something but chose not to he whistled for the rest of the journey back to the police station.

Once again Sophia had slumped out like a sloth and walked to her Cadillac and jumped in and travelled home.

She took off her wig and contacts and logged onto her computer and typed Haruhi's name into a social net working site and nothing came up…

She typed her name into ancestry but still only found her dad Rôji or Ranka as he is often called.

She rang the police station to look through birth and medical records of Haruhi Fujioka and they agreed saying that if it helped with the Suoh case we will go ahead.

She then went to bed ready for the day tomorrow brought…


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang at the Octavian mansion's front door and a maid answered it.

"Yes right this way!" the maid guided them up spiralling staircases to a top spire that led into Sophia's bedroom, The maid knocked three times and a faint "Come in" was heard

"Visitors" she giggled as one of them gave a flirty growl and headed down stairs. Her eyes lay upon the five men she thought she wouldn't have the courage to see ever again

"Sophia!" they all shouted as they ran in for a death hug.

"Sophia-Kun…we brought you a welcome to Japan gift!" Honey said he hadn't grown much and still looked as playful as ever, Kyouya came in with an animal basket and a slight meow was heard, Sophia's eyes lit up as the latch was released and a little black kitten bumbled out next to her feet

"Guys you shouldn't have!" she squealed and then picked up the black fuzz ball and nuzzled its nose

"What's the deal with you guys and Tamaki?" a few whistled and Kyouya was the first to speak

"As soon as we graduated we all stayed together but with pressure from his grandmother and father to get married he just couldn't cope and so he went travelling…" Kauru interrupted his golden eyes flashed in the sun light

"Assuming your talking about his growing succsess…"

"Our best bet is that he was jealous of you." Hikaru finished giving his brother a nudge.

"Why should he…I he has nothing to gain being jealous of me…I am shameful for so many reasons" The gang didn't quite know what she meant

"Is that your Cadillac outside?" Mori asked and Sophia nodded

"Well it's just been painted brown by Tamaki" her mouth fell open, she gently placed the kitten on the bed and she screamed down the hall.

The front doors slammed open and Sophia brought her hand into a fist and said

"Tamaki Suoh step away from the car!" he looked up paintbrush in hand and said

"This is for flicking me!" and flicked his paint brush, splatters of paint rushed onto the white leather seats.

"It was just a flick!" she exclaimed

"It hurt" he shouted

"I'm sorry…goodness guys don't know how to take jokes" he was about to brush again when his hand was Karate kicked

"Ow!" he exclaimed he flicked the brush again and it landed on her pristine tee-shirt

"Fight, fight, fight, fight" Kauru exclaimed

"Tamaki…you idiot! Stay away! And keep away!" a tear fell free and she punched him in the stomach…

"That was out of order…Tono…" Hikaru said. Sophia's hand now rested on the paint as Tamaki walked shouting one last thing

"See you at the festival! Then we'll see who is the best musician out of the two of us" and walked away with the host club

She spent two weeks grounding out the thick blobs of paint that now formed a once loved Cadillac repainting it herself, checking that the engine was correct.

"Tamaki Suoh will pay!" she growled as she sat in her room and played with the kitten, the kitten meowed and tried to jump onto the bed, the attempt was hilarious as she fell and shook herself. Sophia picked her up and placed her on the king sized bed where her cat carrier was placed, her eyes so blue you almost got lost in them…

"I think I'll call you…" she looked at the black fuzz ball and thought about several but none of them stood out like this one

"Twyla" the cat purred and settled in her cage, Sophia climbed into bed hoping that Tamaki didn't need the update from Charlotte Long in the morning…

_**Morning**_

Sophia went touring Tokyo for a while but kept her wig and contacts in the trunk of her improved Cadillac country music boomed out of the stereo the stop lights showed red and someone said walking over to her car…the light showed orange

"Nice car" as he tried to touch the paint work

"Thanks…did it myself" the green light showed and she was off again

The track she now headed on was dusty and the odd rusting car could be spotted by the sides of the roads, she thought about how many ways the car that Tamaki owned could be crushed but stopped in hesitant motions.

She made a three point turn and thought about the pieces she could sing at the festival.

Whilst travelling to the Suoh mansion.

She stopped a few miles short of the main gate she placed her disguises on and parked the car in the town centre and caught the bus as close as it would bring her.

She walked from then on dressed in a blouse and a knee high pencil skirt and black high heels to match, once again the phone rung but this time she answered it

"What's up boss?"

"Oh Sophia, get that disguise on and get down to the Suohs now!"

"I'm already there…"

"Really? Good work remind me to give you a pay rise"

The phone shut off from the phone call and Sophia showed her badge to the gate guard.

She then travelled up the path and entered the building, more cops surrounded the place and the smell of corpses wafted through the entire building

"Charlotte you're here!" a voice cried and a very shook Tamaki held a very tired Éclair…


	5. Chapter 4

Sophia had her gaze on them and asked

"What happened?!" Tamaki still clutched the faint Éclair

"Some men burst through the windows…with guns" he sounded like a child clutching onto a teddy bear Sophia sighed and asked what she was afraid to

"Who died?" Tamaki almost answered when a whimper was heard coming from Éclair.

"Is she hurt?" he shook his head and released his grasp a little. Sophia turned away and went to one of the officers in charge

"Soph…Charlotte, thank goodness you're here!"

"How many dead?" the words were strict and almost felt that they didn't belong to the nature of Sophia Octavia

"Approximately six… their families" his eyes were so sincere

"Their families have been noted" Sophia finished Tamaki joined them and Sophia gave him an icy glare and said

"Stay with Éclair!" her voice was unwelcoming and not so friendly as he once thought it was. He walked away to his "fiancée"

"Any of the Suohs?" the police officer shook his head and said

"All the bodies are going in for an autopsy and the room has been swept the latches removed the ricocheted bullets and the couches for further examination the first ones to come back were the window latches…strangest thing is maids normally open windows with keys kept in the house" Sophia bit her lip and said

"Get statements!"

"But miss…they are traumatised!"

"Now!" it was almost like a snarl and she went outside…she crumbled…her heart raced and her wig itched

"Sophia?" a voice called it was Kyoya

"Not now I'm undercover!" the man came up to her and placed a hand round her shoulder

"Should have known that you were working for the police…We own part of it!"

"I arrived here as soon as I…"

"Got Tamaki's phone call" he looked at her wearily and said

"Where is he?" Sophia looked back at the door and Kyouya nodded and said

"What's your cover name?"

"Charlotte Long…don't ask me ask my boss!" Kyouya laughed and walked away.

Sophia felt that there was nothing she could do and so left.

"Charlotte!" a voice shouted from behind she turned around and said

"Tamaki…I told you I'm working on both of them…"

"It's not about that…"

"Then what is it about?!" her voice like poison her grey eyes gave a blood shot feeling like she's been in this situation before

"J-Just as a consolation I think you should check a woman named Sophia…*Giggle* Delores *cough*Octavia out…she has to be involved in this her family must be too they always were a bunch of freaks" a smile crept across his lips but nothing appealed to Sophia who inside was like a burning Satan how could he!

"Do you think it's funny to laugh at someone's name? her file is well known to the police not that she did anything…She has reasons to keep Delores in her name…but I will look into it" the smile dissipated and he was left speechless

"I'll let you know my verdict after I interview the last person…but I'll do that tomorrow you just make sure that junior fiancée is there"

"And who is that?"

"Éclair!" and like that…gone through the gate ready to walk a long journey to her car. Tears fell free from her eyes and now she felt sure that she wasn't going to be beat tomorrow at the festival.

_**The interrogation of Fiancée Junior**_

The red haired police officer shook hands with Éclair and started out with the usual questions.

"Tell me Éclair, where were you on the Tuesday night, the night I first enquired in this case?"

"Well Me and Tamaki went to dinner and went to bed…" something in her voice said that she was playing tricks

"Who were you with?"

"Myself…no one else?" Sophia nodded and said

"Can you recall the events of yesterday?"

Tears formed in the edges of her eyes and she blurted out

"It was horrible…they burst through the windows and aimed guns at us, a butler walked in and he was shot and they said let that be a lesson! Some of us ran and unfortunately got shot but I stayed put clutching onto Tamaki-kun" she shook side to side Sophia looked sympathetically at her a tear tried to escape but she kept her composure

"It's alright…we're going to catch the culprit…one more question…did you open the windows? We have asked everyone this question so don't be alarmed" luckily Carl wasn't in the room to say otherwise

"No…the maids do it…" _Then why are your mitt prints all over the latches!_ She thought

"That's all Éclair." She said and once again they shook hands. Sophia closed her eyes and focussed on the energy resonating from outside

"_Tamaki-kun…did she ask you about windows?"_

"_No…why?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Tell me…"_

"_No…but she shouted at me"_

"_You go into the house I'll sort her out"_

Tamaki burst in shouting at Sophia but it was short lived as he went in for a hug and said

"I'm sorry…please forgive me" Sophia wriggled out of his grasp and left walking away from him

Carl had dropped her car off just short of the entrance after he found it in the town centre and placed a dress in there which a maid had given him to take to her, she high fived him on the way and climbed into the car.

_**The music festival**_

The Cadillac drove up to a big arena and beeped at Tamaki who was already there he looked gob smacked as the blue and light silver Cadillac drove up he wanted to touch the paint work but Sophia gave a look of touch it and your dead.

"Nice car! But not as nice as the Helicopter my dad told me to travel in" he looked at her clothes and said

"I know someone who has those clothes!"

"Lots of people have these clothes" he gave a wink and signalled for the host club to follow. _Why don't you just run him over_ she thought to herself. She was guided to a dressing room and told to change into her dress it was a light peach which intensified the colour of her peach and gold eyes and her shimmering gold hair glowed brighter.

"Sophia they need you…" Sophia nodded and walked out

The stage was so big she closed her eyes and nodded at the musicians to start playing

_**(if you want to know the song she sung its monsters and men-little talks)**_

People clapped and she went off stage adrenaline pumping, whimpers were heard and to her right she saw Tamaki whimpering

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I hurt someone…"his eyes watered up

"Was it Éclair?"

"No…her name was Charlotte…She was working on the case and I drove her away!" he whimpered again

"Honestly Tamaki I thought you were a woman puller?" he laughed a little but then explained what had happened and all she could do was listen

"She wanted me to tell you that she hasn't found Haruhi yet but she's now looking into marriages to see if she got married" he gave a questionable look and said "how do you know her?"

"She's my…uh…Sister with a different father" she said it quite unsure but she hoped it worked on his gullible mind

"I can see the resemblance now!" he shouted with glee _maybe too much_ Sophia queried…


	6. Chapter 5

_**The police station**_

"Alright you two hooligans! I'll ask again who sent you to attack the Suohs?!" Sophia didn't disguise herself as she was safe in the police station her hands on both the thieves' collars

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" their breath was hideous but she kept her composure

"This is your last chance!" she boomed a knock was heard at the door and she screamed

"What!" still clutching onto their collars

"We couldn't find anything on the Fujioka girl but we did manage to find a Haruhi Ootori!" Carl shouted back and he slammed the door again

Sophia shook her head and asked the question again

"We already told you…it's our little secret!" Sophia could tell this was going to be a long day

_**Somewhere in Tokyo…**_

"Did you get it?" the cloaked figure grinned and gave the other figure a vial

"Good work Cortex" every syllable was spat out like the poison the voice belonged to

"Not so bad yourself" "Cortex" replied

"The Suohs…are ours!" their voices faded to the sound of Thunder

_**The Ootori Mansion**_

Once again Kyouya was aroused from his sleep and still he could not keep his emotionless composure and answered the door to a very worried if slightly bewildered Tamaki.

"Kyouya my friend long time no see! I brought Éclair over if that's ok!"

He entered in as if he owned the place and Éclair followed after

"If that's Jo…tell her I'll be there in a minuet!" out stepped a very time conscious Haruhi

"Tamaki?" she wondered as if she'd seen a ghost Tamaki went for a hug but Haruhi refused

"Haruhi…it's been so long!" he wanted to hold her hand but she nudged away Éclair's eyes stayed put on the figure that lay before her

"Longer than you think!" she spat at him

"What's wrong with you?" Tamaki questioned

"You were never there for me…I waited for you to come back…and you didn't" Tamaki's amethyst eyes widened and Éclair rested her head on his chest whilst Haruhi exited the house and Kyouya made a phone call…

"You don't need her anymore…you have me" her blue eyes cast a glance of worry at Tamaki…

_**The police station**_

"Who is Cortex to you?!" she boomed, in all the hour they were there she had only got one piece of information out of the pair one name…Cortex, the pair laughed and she released her grasp on them and went out of the room.

"We had a phone call from Kyouya… he needs you at the Ootori's Mansion in Okinawa now!" someone shouted

"We have their finger prints…Drake and Som. Brothers they work for an organisation that is a well known crime organisation…their leader got married a few weeks ago…Their fingerprints match the ones we found on the Latches of the windows"

"Check the rooms in the Suoh mansion… who ever did this was an insider and make sure you bring every scrap and shred of evidence to Okinawa!" she shouted back as she excited the police station and drove to the Ootori's mansion in Okinawa…

_**Okinawa**_

The door got slammed with knocks and Kyouya opened it again

"Where is she?!" Sophia boomed as Tamaki entered through the hall wondering weather it was Haruhi and disappointment swelled through him

"Come through and we will talk about it…" Kyouya said

The tea's smells wafted through the air and they spent several minuets in silence

"Sophia has something on the case" Kyouya started and Tamki gave a signal for her to go on…

"Well…Our first clue came late… the latches on the window…that was our first indication that the job was an insider…" Sophia took a glance at Éclair and carried on

"The prints matched that of the insiders obviously and the thieves on Tuesday night…"

"And who was that?" Tamaki asked scoffing at how Sophia thought she was a detective

"All in good time… anyway in this case there was not much evidence to go on given that the first attack happened before Tamaki even arrived in Japan…that gave enough time for the culprit to wipe the fingerprints away. Tell me Éclair when did you arrive to Japan on request from his father?" Éclair laughed and sipped her tea and then said

"The day before…" Sophia closed her eyes and saw when she really arrived…Sophia gave a slight hmm and carried on but couldn't as the door got s third beating

They only heard a muffled conversation and the police walked in

"Sophia…here is what we found…" they held up a bag and placed it in her hand once again the eyes were closed and she found the position it was located in. the held the bag in the air and said

"Tamaki…does this look familiar? Surely with all the assets in your house you would know about the rings or jewels…" he shook his head and his grip around Éclair tightened

"Thought not…Éclair in your opinion where would this ring be placed on a bedside table…a box…or underneath a pillow?"

"I'd go for the box…" Sophia shook her head and said

"You see these lovely gentlemen found it under your pillow…it's too small to be an engagement ring to a man and too decorated to be an engagement ring in my opinion…If I take a closer look I hope to find an inscription…" She took out a magnifying glass and looked

"As I suspected…_Cortex_…" Tamaki's eyes glanced over to Éclair who now had fury dancing in her eyes and released his grip

"Is it true…" he asked she nodded but didn't say anything

"Book her…" she quietly said

"You have no proof that she killed anyone!"

"The prints match to the thieves we have in the knick…siblings…and if I'm not so bold I think you will find that it was all for the money… The Suoh empire…when she found out you were coming home she hid the wedding ring…and got Cortex's bullies to do the work for her…first your Grandmother…Then your father, you would have no choice but to go to France with your fiancée and as soon as the situation died down you would be wed and killed later on… so that the money officially belonged to her."

Police swarmed around her and put the cuffs on her petite wrists.

"You have not heard the end of me…you hear!" she said. Sophia sat down her head pounded never again would she use her psychic ability to solve a crime…

"Where is Charlotte?" Tamaki worried

"Here" Kyouya said and he nodded to Sophia to show him. She took out the wig and Contact lenses and put them on to show him

"She was undercover…she ricked her entire career as an esteemed celebrity to solve this… it would lessen the cameras that surrounded the case and keep you and herself safe" Tamaki stormed out of the room

"That went well!" Sophia placed her head in her hands and thought about Cortex…


	7. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: Since it's Christmas and I won't be on tomorrow to update it I thought on giving you readers an extra part! merry Christmas!_**

_**The nightmare**_

All through the night Sophia had nightmares about the brutal attacks that crippled her family all through her eyes utter chaos cousins screamed parents, grand parents uncles and aunts all trapped and killed, the only thing that saved her neck was her psychic ability to move objects…She awoke with a breathless gasp and her eyes looked at a pot and it floated up andsmashed against the wall. Something was watching her in the shadows she wanted to check it out but thought that it was one of the maids and went back to sleep it was short lived as the phone began to ring, she fumbled for the phone and stroked the kitten.

"What?"

"Get over here right now! Éclair is making a confession…"

"I'll be there in ten minuets!"

She got up and the figure moved to the door and blocked it.

"Fine…you want to do that…lets play by your rules then Cortex…"she was still in a fantasy and jumped out of the balcony, she'd done this many times before when she wanted to run away. She ran to the front of the house and got into her car and drove off.

"Mister Suoh…that's enough watching her sleep…" a maid walked in with wrinkles of at least 100 years old in Tamaki's opinion as she collected up the broken pot and placed it in the bin

"Has she always had that ability?" he questioned

"Ever since she was born but she can control it…"

_**The police station**_

"Wow Sophia you look like you just got out of bed!" someone shouted as she entered an interrogation room

"Glad you could join us" Carl said

"I admit I did it but he was going to kill me if I didn't!" Éclair blurted out

"Who?" Carl questioned

"Cortex…Where is he anyway!" Sophia asked but Éclair burst into tears

"He said if you need me see me at the match" Sophia's eyes widened and she said

"Put her in a cell…I know where he is…I want ambulances on standby and I want under cover police officers there too!"

"Where is he?" Carl questioned again

"The abandoned match"

_**Confrontation at the abandoned match**_

Rain…if this was her last stand she'd make a spectacle… on the old playing grass that had over done itself in growth and rust.

"Sophia!" a voice shouted as he came out of the shadows his face scarred and his boots scratched

"Sophia…how is it living with out anyone?" a smile spread across his face

"Like living as a ghost" she smiled back he drew out his gun but didn't shoot

"I still remember how you controlled the knives to attack my face" his right eye was missing

"And I still remember how you killed my entire family…I guess were even."

Their eyes sharpened for any movement either made

"See this vial…" he held up the vial and looked at his gun making his movements known

"One shot and your dead…nothing like a painful death that lasts for a few days and all you can do is be paralyzed and watch this place crumble around you nothing can stop the venom of a cobra added with bullets from entering your system!" Sophia thought about not making any rash movements and just to carry in the conversation a little longer.

_**The police station**_

"Tamaki Suoh…I need to speak to Charlotte…I mean Sophia!" the woman behind the desk queried and said

"She left come another time…" Carl walked in and said

"If you want to know she'll be dead by the time you reach her…The abandoned match" Tamaki's eyes widened and Carl said

"I have to head out there as her deputy…come if you like…but you have to follow orders for once!" they walked out to a police car and climbed in…

_Don't worry we're coming!_ Tamaki thought as the engine roared on

_**Confrontation at the Abandoned match**_

"What were you going to do to Éclair once Tamaki was dead?" she asked his gun still in hand

"Kill her obviously but not before I had an heir of my own…like they say till death do us part!"

"Interesting…you could have done that with my mother but that didn't work!" she spat at him

"Who would want to be married to a bunch of freaks!" he laughed and stepped to one side

"You would become richer than rich with too much wealth to your name…" He laughed again and straightened her arm out clicking the gun and placed a finger on the trigger.

"Sophia!" Tamaki's voice echoed through the building as he entered into the grass plain.

"Not any more sunshine!" Cortex pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her rib cage. Sophia drew out her gun as she could barely stand up and she shot him three times. No movement stirred from Cortex but spasms occurred all over Sophia's body. Carl was the first to go near her saying that it was going to be all right, her peach and gold eyes never had so much fear in them…she raised a hand for him to grab for reassurance but was lifted up by Tamaki… they were drenched by the time they got out and Sophia was still having Spasms and was taken to a hospital.

In the hospital Tamaki visited every night after the poison from the cobra bullet was cured the process was painful and he couldn't bare the thought of how much blood she had lost in the process...He just sat and watched and she didn't even notice.

Haruhi sometimes visited and gave a few words of advice like don't make her wait and don't let her pay for time... what did she mean?

**_The nightmare begins again_**

All she saw was the scarred face of Cortex laugh in hysterics as she was chained to the bed and then it ended as the red mark swarmed her hand and covered her with blood. This time when she woke up a hand was placed around her head and it's thumb stroked her hair.

"Thank you...for solving the case" her eyes closed and her head fell against the pillow.


	8. Chapter 7

For weeks she had to endure blood transfusions. The host club would visit and send her flowers and her story was all over the news…_**Singer solves Suoh Case and takes Bullet**_

The nightmares went on and on and never seemed to end one night Tamaki sneaked over to her, she gave him the fright of his life as her hand rose up and found his temple…

_The memory of the woods_

_The girl saw things that other people couldn't she would be the master of Hide and seek!_

_She was skipping through the woods playing her own little game in her own big world when she stumbled upon a crying boy_

"_Are you alright?" she enquired he looked at her with purple eyes and nodded_

"_My mother got sick and I am forced to live in Japan" his eyes sparkled_

"_What is your name?" her peach eyes glistened_

"_Tamaki…"once again her brain got the better of her_

"_Suoh" they both laughed _

"_How do you do that?" Sophia shook her head _

"_I was born with it" They heard a mother's voice calling for Sophia, they waved goodbye and left. And so the childhood friendship began_

_The memory selflessness_

_For years they had both been tortured with the hatred that lied behind each other's family for Tamaki he was told that the Octavia family were freaks that lost their way to the mental facility. For Sophia she was told that the suohs took what was rightfully theirs and the feud began so long ago no one really know what was stolen. In school the best of friendsbut secretly hated each other at night attackers of each others homes hidden by a balaclava but Sophia knew who he was…_

_Meditating and listening to the sound of silence until Tamaki with a balaclava stumbled in, the pots in the air fell to the ground and she turned around_

"_Tamaki you should leave!"_

"_No Tamaki here just an intruder" Sohia gave a hmm and he was knocked to the ground she put her knuckles under his cheek and grabbed the balaclava and pulled off of hid face_

"_There is no fooling me!"_

"_Old friend"he smiled but she did not return it because she knew that both wanted rid of each other_

"_Don't say that…we both know that deep down inside…no matter how nice we act to each other…we both hate each others families and because of that we can't be friends anymore"_

"_But weve been friends since the age of seven!"_

"_And Seven years down the line and look where our families got us! My brothers forced me to become a black belt because of you! So just go…Go and never ever come back and see me again!" he turned around and wanted to stop and hug her but with her current mood he was to be killed…_

_Pandora Soul's Gothic entrance!_

_Her green hair swayed in the abandoned music room._

"_Who brought this princess in?" Tamaki scoffed his gaze eyes stared at the black-green haired girl with the banana yellow dress. _

"_That would be Pandora Soul our Spy; in fact our success depends on her! although we bring in customers she brings the new ones in" Music boomed in the background and all she wanted to do was leave as the disgusted eyes faced her_

"_Tamaki your not going to flirt with Nekozawa's counterpart are you?" Tamaki shook his head and laughed along with the other hosts and "princesses"_

_Sophia's hand tensed and she was immediately upon him her fist shaking but tight as her knuckles went white she sighed and the knuckle went down and she walked away_

"_Huh Pathetic not even the Sould and the Octavian's can stand up to the Suohs!" and the girls swooned over him and asked for the story he always bragged about_

"_Well ladies its simple me being the knight in shining armour destroyed the Octavians with one word…heartless" Sophia's red eyes were filled with fury! She went up to him again and punched him in the stomach_

"_Pandora!" Kyouya said and he carried on "You are no longer wanted here"_

"_That's fine I was never wanted anyway…" the doors slammed and everyone went back to what they were doing. _

_Cortex's first raid_

"_Why?Dad…you had everything!" she lied on the floor covered in the blood of Delores, her peach eyes raced across the figure she once trusted the one she called father_

"_Because none of you ever loved me your mother only married me for money!"_

"_We have always loved you!"_

"_You the Goth of the house grow up!"_

_He raised the gun and aimed_

"_Look over there!" Sophia said as she saw the knives come towards him he laughed and didn't look and said_

"_Amateur" screams were heard and she hurried out the house never looking back…_

_Grow up…that was the only advice he ever gave her…_

_The Psychics smile_

_The dig site was the most interesting place Sophia would ever be her thoughts were only focussed on the spiritual residue fossils left behind she pointed a finger randomly and said_

"_There…don't ask just dig there!" people were confused but followed the order_

"_Do you think she's high" one of the archaeologists said and another replied with_

"_Yep!" they both laughed and sipped at their coffee_

_Her brain was like a spirit radar!_

"_There is another one!" she pointed to another piece of ground her face lit up more that it had ever done_

"_Are you ok?" one of them asked_

"_I'm more than ok I'm in spirit heaven right now!" the giddy voice was heard throughout the site and her friend guided her to a chair but she got up from the chair and carried on_

_By the end of the day 6 dinosaurs were uncovered…and she was officially declared novice no more!_

The hand quickly moved away and they were both gasping for breath even though 5 seconds had passed

"I think my life just flashed before my eyes!"

"You're not kidding!" Tamaki replied

"You saw it too…great now comes embarrassment!"

"I saw the first time we met, the time we parted…the next time we met…That punch hurt by the way!" they both laughed but Sophia's was cut short by the pain in her ribs

"The murders…" she interrupted

"Yes…and the giddiest moment in your life" a smile crept up across his face

"I'm so sorry for the punches…I just get so angry because no one will know how it feels like to be me…they are all right about…me I'm a freak that looks high when I'm happy" she couldn't look at him he shook his head and he wrapped an arm around her

"No they're wrong…You're the pearl of my Oyster." She scrunched up her eyebrows trying to get his meaning

"Basically Your special to me…ever since we first met" her peach and gold eyes stared into his amethyst eyes she felt trust and a feeling of friendship

"I can't believe I'm saying this but me too" they took in a sigh

"Sophia…"

"Octavia…" just like old times they started to laugh

"Sophia…" he hesitated to see if she'd do it again but she didn't "Sophia…I love you"

"Tamaki…I think you bagged the cat…in other terms me too" they both smiled and locked lips this was a friendship born again…this was a friendship that tested time…

**Author's note:**

**I am finally done! Thank you to all your readers that have read this! I couldn't have done it without you!**


End file.
